Deep Within
by GilandThatz
Summary: Can't think of summary. Character Death


GT: Hello, I got a new idea so here ya guys go. Hope you like it.  
  
** Deep Within  
**  
_Deep within every single person on the planet is a light. This light is always shining no matter what. It's always been like that. Even in the darkest of times, that light still burns brightly against it. This light is a person's soul. Their true essence. The being they had become, have become, and will become. That is the light. But some times even the light can't save you from the darkness. And it engulfs you. And you are lost forever in what you could have been, what you should have been.  
_  
Alley in LA  
He didn't know he could be more afraid in his life. He had faced many things in his life but nothing like this. No. Everything he faced was much better than this. And whenever he faced those things, he had someone at his side. His friends. But no one was there. No one could save him from the darkness. Not this time.  
His breathing became more shallow as he ran from it. Whatever it was. Like he was going to stop and ask it why it was after him. Why it had chosen him. Why it was thristing his very soul at this very moment. "God if I get out of this remind me to kiss everyone I've ever known," he says to himself stumbling over a couple of trash cans, cutting himself on shards of a long forgotten beer bottle. _Great, if that doesn't kill me HIV will._ He thinks to himself letting the red liquid creep down his hand slow, starting a weak red trail behind him.  
The distant howling of the unknown creature could be heard as it hunted him with great intensity. It only wanted one thing and the man had it. He had the best out of everyone. The love he held for his friends had fueled it and the creature now yearned longingly for it. But the man was running, he was trying to save himself. And that made even more attractive. The creature so loved when they were running. It gave them hope that they would get away. That they would survive. That they would see another day.  
_Shoulda listened to that creepy gyspy woman,_ he thinks to himself as quickly turns a corner and leans against the wall to catch his breath. Sweat trinkled down his face, burning his eyes and the sweet taste of air and a new day lifted him up. Giving him a reason to run. To live. To return to those who expected him to return with a smile on his face. After all, that what he was. He lightened the mood. He saved them from the darkness within themselves. The darkness with the darkness of their shadows.  
Some how, he lifted himself to his feet once again and bolted once again down the alley. Only eccompanied by the sound of his heart beat. He hadn't heard the creatures cry in awhile and was starting to wonder if it had stopped hunting him. If it had given up on chasing him. But something inside said to keep running. To never stop running. To expect the unexpected. He forgot when he started running, but he knew it had been for a long time. A little after sunset he would guess.  
He knew if it had kept with him for this long. It wouldn't quit now. Not when he was starting to get worn out. He needed a break. Just some time to rest his head for a little. Just enough to give him enough energy. He was running on nothing at the moment, so even five minutes would help him. But at the moment five minutes was too long.  
"Just a little more and then. I'll be able to rest," he reassures himself but something in the back of his head told him he wouldn't make it. That he wouldn't be able say good-bye. He starts to pick up speed once again. Wind collading with the sweat on his body, making a refreshing coolness come over him. Taunting him to lay down and rest. His legs were, eventually, going to get the inviting message and give way. So, he pushed on. Otherwise, there was no reason to have tried. No reason to want. Want what he wanted.  
_I need to see them, one last time._ He thinks to himself he turns a sharp corner only to be greeted by the dark creature, standing there. Waiting. For him. "Oh, shit!" He says in alarm quickly turning around. His feet sliding against the frictionless ground covered in black sludge. It rises on of its mighty arms in the air, an amazing unheard of power coming down on the defenseless human. The loud snaps of six of his ribs are heard throughout the alley.  
Then an even louder snap as the towering black figure mercilessly snapped his arm like a twig. The human cries out in pain as he forces himself to use both of his arms to get up and move. _Gotta run, gotta run, gotta keep running._ He thinks to himself over and over again, trying to force out the mind numbing pain that was rolling through his body like waves from a typoon crashing into a little hut on the beach. Blood ran down his entire arm, making it even harder to run. If the creature wasn't going to kill him either vampires or blood loss would. In the distance he could dimly make out a tall office building.  
His sight became more in a haze, nearly making it impossible to see. Breathing became a harder task then running. More fimaliar red liquid trinkled down his cheek. Most likely one of broken ribs had pructered his lung. Most likely he had internal bleeding. Most likely...he was going to die tonight. He stumbled to the ground. Only feet from the front door of the huge building. The shadowy figures seemed to dance inside as he tried to crawl the clear doors. A beautiful figure of an unknowing blond made its way to another one. It was impossible to see their faces. But he knew who they were. He wanted cry for them. He wanted to say to them how much he didn't want to die. He wanted to stay with them. But the only words that parted his mouth were, "Bye."  
The large crowd doesn't seem to notice the bloody thing that found itself in front of their doorstep. But their attention is drawn when the creature's loud roars are heard. Buffy makes her way through the door, followed by the rest of the people he had known most of his life. But they were...late. Before the door opened and he was finally introduced back from the darkness. The creature dragged him by his foot to it. He didn't know why. It came for him. But it came. And he was lost forever into the darkness. His friends. His love. Everything was lost in the darkness. That continued to engulf him.  
  
GT: For those of you who haven't guessed who it is. It's Xander. I'm mean to the man I love. I love writing fics that end up with him dying. It's fun that way. But that makes me sound kinda morbid. Don't it. Anyway, please review! 


End file.
